Junto Contigo
by Soukouno Kimmonkyou
Summary: This is my Harry Potter fanfiction. It is about the fierce rivalry Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter share... or is it REALLY rivalry? This takes place towards the end of their 7th year. Yeah, it says 15yearolds, but I made a mistake, they're really 17.
1. Springtime Secret

Junto C ontigo

Together With You

Chapter I: Springtime Secret

Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry… This is a legendary school known for how it educates the young Wizarding mind. More than any other, it is famous for its intelligent teachers and bright students. Many youths are part of this institution in hopes of becoming the best wizards they ever can… and 15-year-olds Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger are no exception.

Now, these three were the best of friends. They were so close that they were almost closer than Damon and Pythias. They spoke of even their darkest, heaviest secrets of all to each other.

But one of them, unbeknownst to the other two, bore a nearly evil secret. This was a secret so dim, so within their body that they wouldn't dare tell _anyone_, not even their own God.

This, however, was not to be. At least, soon. For little did this person know that their secret would bloom out of them like a bud becoming a flower upon springtime.

Springtime happened to be the season that Hogwarts was in. Flowers were sprouting from their buds as a child would be waking up to turkey and gravy on Thanksgiving. Snow and dew were ever so softly falling off trees. This happened to be a very romantic season for teenagers, and teenagers our heroes happen to be.

The spring dance was coming up, and many teenage boys were in panic. A great lot of them could not find girls who were willing to go with them. Or maybe they _did_ find them, but these girls were unfitting to their tastes. This was the kind of dance where the boys would ask the girls to go with them, rather than vice versa.

Ron just so happened to be one such boy. He was having such a hard time finding a date that he swore he could die over it.

"Argh!!!!" he roared one day, "Only a week until the dance, and I still don't have a date!!"

"Aw, cheer up, Ron!" Harry reassured his friend, "There are _loads_ of girls around the school. How hard could it be?"

"Hmph!" Ron crossed his arms, "Easy for _you_ to say! Do _you_ have a date?"

"Well, no, but…" Harry seemed to daze off.

"Exactly!" Ron barked back, "So, what gives _you_ the right to talk that way, huh?"

"Both of you, STOP IT!!" Hermione loudly interjected, "This is going absolutely _nowhere_. Just follow Harry's advice, Ron. I'm sure there are many young women _dying_ to go out with you!"

"You think so?" Ron seemed doubtful.

"I _know_ so!" Hermione replied.

With that, the three moved on to class. It happened to be Potions class, during which Severus Snape was the teacher. More coincidentally, they all had it in the same period. When they entered it, they were greeted. But they were not greeted kindly.

There, in the middle of the Potions classroom, stood a group of teenage misfits. They were all males. Apart from that, they were mostly your average beefy, ugly guys. All, that is, except for one. As the three heroes entered class, the goons gave way to a tall, handsome young man. He was absolutely sexy and gorgeous, with platinum blonde hair that shone like sunlight to a real, 20-karat diamond. His eyes were cool grey as white gold, in which anyone could lose themselves in. He had a very well-forged body, with muscles stronger than steel and a beautiful, godly complexion. This all had earned him the nickname "Sex God" among girls in the school. But his _real_ name… was Draco Malfoy.

"Oh, Draaaaaaacooooo-chaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!" the girls cooed as the "Sex God" passed by, "We love you!"

Draco, however, ignored them. To him, **no** girl was worthy of his coveted love.

"Well, if it isn't Potty, the Weasel, and Grungy," he retorted. His two closest cohorts, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle, snickered.

"Shut the hell up, scum!" Hermione growled at Draco.

"Whatever, you filthy little Mudblood," Draco ignored her.

Ron was just about to give Draco a knuckle sandwich when Professor Snape flustered into the classroom.

"Okay, class!" Snape said, "We are going to do something slightly out of the ordinary today. We will… be making love potions."

At the words "love potions", the whole class of girls lit up. Even the boys, who would usually groan over this type of thing, were perked up.

"Yes, it _is_ a very convenient thing to have," Snape said, "HOWEVER!!"

At this, the whole class jumped.

"However," Snape continued, "Something like this, though, is complicated. It takes the EXACT ingredients, PERFECT precision, and the ULTIMATE concentration. But you have the first one, so… yeah! Get started! The instructions are there."

With those words, the class started on their potions. Some rushed. These "rushers" failed completely, and their cauldrons almost exploded. In fact, _no one_ made the potion correctly. Not even Hermione.

"Not good!" Snape "tsk"ed., "Can _anyone_ make this potion?"

Well… yeah. Only two made it successfully. They were Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter.

"Excellent!" Snape exclaimed, "10 points to Slytherin! And, call me crazy for saying this, but 10 points to Gryffindor! Now you guys can make even the least suspicious person to fall in love with you. Congrats!"

"Hmph," Draco said, "Well, our fathers were rivals, you know."

"If you say so," Harry said sarcastically.

"See you at the dance. With dates."

"It's on!"


	2. The Dance

Chapter 2

The Dance

With the love potion, Harry was _sure_ he could get a date like Einstein could solve a math equation. In fact, he was nearly arrogant. Draco felt the same way, but had a feeling that he could not find a girl worthy of him.

The dance was tomorrow. There are tests and long-as-a-telephone-wire assignments in their way, and a myriad of thoughts raced their minds. Harry could not decipher his Divination homework, and Draco had a little trouble in Transfiguration. It was all hard on everyone, and those who have not yet found dates found it even harder.

Yet somehow they managed.

Harry, with a little help from Hermione, got his Divination homework done. And, with a little more help from Ron, he got a date.

"Hey, you can go out with my little sister Ginny, if you want," Ron suggested.

It had never occurred to him before. Harry was in love with Ron's sister, Ginny Weasley. Why did he not think of this sooner?

"But… you don't mind?" Harry asked.

"No," Ron replied, "You love her, don't you? Besides, you need a date."

"That's true," Harry pondered.

Finally, the day of the dance. There were some who either could not find a date, or who just chose to go alone. Harry, of course, went with his girlfriend, Ginny. Draco came to the dance with a girl named Pansy Parkinson. She was mediocre-looking. The other girls, especially the single ones, were angry, seeing as why someone uglier than them deserved the Sex God. It must have been the love potion's reversed effect, making Draco fall in love with the first girl he sees next.

"Okay!" Professor Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, spoke, "This is the spring dance, as you all know. No rough behavior, please. Now, let the dance begin!"

With that, the dance started. The beginning music was rock, surprisingly. Indeed there _was_ a _little_ rough behavior, but none of the teachers/staff seemed to notice. Then the song reverted to a waltz. It went on for a long time; several hours it did take. The final song was a slow romantic one. It was the _ultimate perfect_ one for couples.

Now, they danced for a while on this one. But after a while, the floor belonged to Harry/Ginny and Draco/Pansy only. Harry and Draco were the two hottest guys in the school, and just had to be watched. And so watched they were.

The song was getting even mushier by the second. Ginny tightly wrapped her arms around Harry, as did Pansy to Draco. Harry, instead of looking straight at Ginny, gazed at Draco dancing with Pansy. Then he knew. He knew what they were going to do. He saw the two looking at each other romantically, and before Harry knew it, the two's lips met. The spectating guys cheered, and the spectating girls cried (literally, with tears).

Harry, however, just gasped, speechless.

_I know they are a couple,_ he thought, _but why are they doing this?_

And without saying anything to Ginny, or anyone else for that matter, Harry fled from the dance floor. And not just the dance floor. He bolted out of the gigantic room, all the way back to the Gryffindor common room.

"Why?" Harry said, finally alone, "What is this feeling I feel erupting from me? It's almost as if… I was jealous."

But before Harry could continue his thoughts any longer, he was interrupted by the coming of Ron and Hermione into the Gryffindor common room.


	3. This Raging Feeling

Chapter 3 

This Raging Feeling

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah?" Ron sounded somewhat impatient, "Why did you suddenly bolt out like that? Ginny's gonna murder you later, you know."

But to neither question did Harry reply. At least, not for a while.

"I… don't know," Harry broke the silence, "I just… I have no clue! Nothing comes to mind."

"Well, I just got word from Dumbledore that the dance just ended," Hermione said, "So there is no point in going back. Everyone else is already coming back."

"_Including_ Draco Malfoy **and** Pansy Parkinson," Ron added.

With that, Harry walked up to the boys' dormitories without another word.

As soon as Harry was out of their sights, Ron snorted.

"Who put the bug up _his_ butt, huh?" he sounded dumbfounded.

"Ron, you don't suppose…" Hermione suddenly said, "That Harry is-"

"Huh?" Ron was clueless, "Notice _what_?"

"Oh, for crying out loud!" Hermione shouted, attracting the attention of other Gryffindors.

"What is going on?" Dean Thomas said as soon as he entered the common room from its entrance.

"Oh, mind your own friggin business!" Ron hollered at Dean.

"Whatever, you two were probably just flirting or having another lover's quarrel," Seamus Finnegan barked back.

At those words, everyone went to their respective dormitories. Nobody at all, much to Ron and Hermione's relief, remained in the common room.

"Bastard," Ron muttered as soon as everyone else was out of sight.

"Anyway," Hermione interrupted, "You are so dense. I guess it's a given that only the female mind can comprehend matters of love."

"Love?" Ron repeated, "_Love_? Do you mean to say Harry is _in love_?

"Well, DUH!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, in love with Ginny!" Ron said.

But Hermione only reacted by heading to the girls' dormitories.

"You really _are_ a dumbass," Hermione said right before entering the dormitory, leaving a stupid, clueless Ron standing in the middle of the common room.

Meanwhile, Harry was flailing around in his bed. Everyone else was asleep.

_What __**is**__this feeling dwelling inside me?_ he thought, _Not even __**Ginny**__ made me feel this way… Damn! I can't decipher why…_

Somehow, though, Harry fell asleep. He barely managed, however.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Harry woke up quickly, realizing that he was late for breakfast. With a little luck, though, he made it.

"Good morning, everyone!" Dumbledore greeted, "Now, let the breakfast feast… begin!"

Dumbledore waved his arms in the air. At those waves, a sea of food flushed over the four House tables. Everyone was delighted, for it was one of the most luscious breakfasts anyone could ever have. They started wolfing everything down right away. In the midst of that, Harry heard talking. Whispering. Murmuring. _Gossiping._

"Hey, did you hear?" one boy said.

"Yeah, I heard!" the girl next to him said, "Harry Potter bolted out of the dance floor yesterday! It was absolutely _chaotic_!!"

Harry didn't like it, but he endured the heavy gossip about him.

"Ignore them, Harry," Hermione said, "It'll stop once they notice that it doesn't bug you anymore."

_But it __**does**__ bug me,_ Harry said to himself, _Like __**hell.**_

They finished up breakfast in a heartbeat. Then Harry realized it. Potions class was next. It was far away from the Great Hall. But that was not the worst of it.

_Great_, Harry thought, _I have Malfoy and his cohorts to look forward to. Fantastic. Absolutely fantastic._

And Harry was right. For like before, Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle were all there.

"Hmph," Draco said, "Hairy Potty the scaredy-cat has come for a visit to Potions class. So, why _did_ you run away?"

Draco walked closer and closer to Harry. Harry stared at Draco as he drew yet closer. Already he could feel the Sex God's sweet, heartwarming breath. His heart became one with the wind as it could not beat any faster. Finally, Draco's platinum eyes met Harry's emerald-green ones.

"Well?" Draco asked, "Why won't you reply?"

Now Harry was about to go into cardiac arrest. His heart wanted to cut ties with him. He could feel that. His face was fire-hydrant red. Sweat was coming from every pore in his body. He could feel _that_.

"B-because…" Harry stuttered as he blushed.

"I'm waiting!" Draco stomped, impatient.

"N-n-no-nothing!" Harry couldn't bear these extraneous feelings anymore. He rushed out of the Potions classroom as fast as he could. This was faster than he ran from the spring dance party. And another thing was different. Harry was crying. Tears flowed from his eyes like waterfalls. No, more… faster, but calmer, thinner, and more gently…

When Harry at last reached the Gryffindor common room, he gasped for air. Roaring pain slashed at his lungs like a sword in the most sanguineous battle ever. His throat was drier than the Sahara desert. He did not give a damn about skipping Potions class; he just wanted to escape a pain he though would be worse than this. But it wasn't. Instead, it was the other way around.

"WHY?!?!" Harry cared not whether other people could hear, "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS????"

Harry's thoughts were interrupted by Ron and Hermione.

"Harry…" Hermione could not find the proper words to say to her emotionally ailing friend.

"Okay, something isn't right here!" Ron was a little mad, "First you run away at the spring party. THEN you-"

"Ron, please…" Hermione intervened, "There are people watching. Let's talk about this inside…"

Indeed, there _were_ people staring at the three as if Martians just came to Earth. Because of this, Harry, Ron, and Hermione went inside. Luckily, no one was in the Gryffindor common room. The three sat.

"Now," Hermione said, "_What the hell_ is going on, Harry? Tell us. It seems you've been keeping something from us."

"It just…" Harry spoke through tears, "Ever since the dance… Ever since I saw Draco and Pansy kissing, I felt something. Whenever I see Draco, I just… I can barely describe it. I don't even know where my heart is _mentally_, just that it is _physically_ in my chest, racing like a hurricane wind. My soul is surrounded by a blissful beach breeze, and-"

Hermione's tiny giggle interrupted everything. She, apparently, had heard enough to determine Harry's mixed-up situation.

"Isn't it _obvious_?" she said, "_Harry_, it's _love_. You're _in love_."

"With _Pansy_?" Harry's face twisted, "No, I'm in love with Ginny."

"NO!" Hermione raised her voice a little, "Harry, don't you see? It's _Draco_ you're in love with!"

"What?" Harry was confused.

"All this mushy shit about 'my heart being like the wind' and crap? Yeah, it seems to me that you are head over heels in love with Draco Malfoy."

"But Hermione!" Harry interjected, "Draco Malfoy is a _guy_!"

"So?" Hermione said, "It's not like _you_ give a damn! You love him! Admit it!"

Harry pondered for about ten seconds. Finally, he said:

"Okay, okay, I admit it," Harry confessed, "This _is_ love. Why else would I feel this way? Why else would I have these feelings that not even _I_ can resolve?"

"There you go," Hermione said.

"But Harry," Ron said after being silent the whole time, "You're a guy. And if you are in love with _another_ guy, then that could only mean-"

"Yeah, I'm gay," Harry admitted, "I know it. I was never _truly_ in love with Ginny. She was just a decoy for the **real** thing."

"Are you a _total dumbass?_" Hermione said, "DUH! Of course that's what it means, Ronald Weasley!"

"But anyway," Ron turned back to Harry, "When are you going to confess your feelings to him?"

"When I next see him," Harry replied, "I must let him know how I feel about him."

"What?" Ron and Hermione were both in shock.


	4. Secret Blooming Like a Flower Bud

Chapter 4

Secret Blooming Like a Flower Bud

"Harry, you have _got_ to be crazy!" Hermione seemed to be angered by Harry's brave actions.

"Shut up, Hermione!" Ron disagreed with Hermione, "He's a _man_! Let him do what he wants! He's brave! Right, Harry?"

"Yeah!" Harry said, "I will confess to Draco. I want to show him who I **truly** am; I don't want to kid. And it's not because of the love potion, either. This love is _real_."

"Oh, Harry…" Hermione began to cry.

"Hermione, I'm sorry, I-" Harry began to say.

"…is what your _mother_ would say," Hermione added.

"Tee hee…" Harry giggled, and then shook it off, "He's in my Potions class tomorrow. I'll tell him at the end of it."

"Harry…" Ron and Hermione said, "FIGHT, FIGHT, **FIGHT!!!!**"

"Thanks!" Harry now felt extremely confident. Not like he _didn't_…

Harry went to bed, feeling fresh and strong. He awoke the same. Breakfast was not as good as that from the previous morning, but it was still more than passable. All was well. Even Potions class went very easy.

"So…" Professor Snape lectured most of the period. They made a "mystery potion" of some sort, the name of which Snape did not give. After everyone had made their potion, coincidentally, the bell had rung.

"Ok, goodbye, class," Snape dismissed the class.

Dismissal. Bell ring. Confession time. Harry was ready to tell Draco his love.

"Hey, Malfoy," Harry caught his attention, using his last name so as not to give it away _right_ away.

"What in the seven hells do you want, Potter?" Draco sounded kind of rude.

"I need to tell you something," Harry said.

"Oh, yeah?" Draco said, "What, 'Your father's vile and cruel, and you're just pathetic?' I've heard that one already."

"No, I-" Harry began.

"What?" Draco was gradually growing impatient.

"Uh…" Harry began.

Great. Now it seemed like nothing could come out. All that courage Harry had summed up earlier, all the confidence Ron and Hermione gave him, and it all seemed to succumb to darkness and cowardice.

"Look," Draco said, "If you have nothing to say, get the hell out of my sight!"

And with that, Draco shoved Harry aside. Ron and Hermione saw, and ran straight to Harry.

"Harry!" Hermione said, "Are you okay?"

"Sort of," Harry replied, "I couldn't do it. Dammit, I'm such a coward…"

"Don't worry," Ron reassured, "You'll see him in Divination next period, right?"

"I guess…" Harry dazed.

"Don't give up!" Hermione gave Harry courage.

"Yeah!" Ron pitched in, "Don't let that Malfoy get to you!"

"You're right!" Harry received the encouragement.

Already it was Divination class. Time was flying faster than Harry wanted it to. And, as promised, Draco was in that class.

"Okay, my delicate, young students," the teacher, Cybil Trelawney, announced, "Today, we will be getting in pairs and reading tea leaves. I will even be so kind as to let you _choose_ pairs."

This sparked an idea like a lightning bolt in Harry's mind.

_Chance!_ he thought. Harry saw this as an opportunity to tell Draco in the middle of the activity.

He tried to get to Draco to ask him. But there was such a crowd of rabid fangirls in the way that he couldn't get to him easily enough.

"Okay, only ten seconds until we start the activity!" Professor Trelawney said, "Anyone who doesn't have a partner, come see me now."

And that's just what the class did. Sure enough, Draco and Harry were the only ones without partners.

"You're the only two left," Trelawney said, "So it seems that you two will be paired up for the day, okay?"

Draco groaned in a low tone. Harry, however, could not feel any happier, and fought with all his might not to show it.

"Okay," Trelawney continued on as soon as everyone was paired up, "Everything is there. The instructions are there, as is everything else. Good luck!"

At those words, everyone began. Throughout the activity, Harry tried to say his thing to Draco. But all that came out most of the time was:

"Uh, Malfoy?"

"What is it, Potter?" Draco would reply.

And that is where it would pretty much end.

"You're really annoying me, you know!" Draco said on the final time, sounding extremely irked.

Thus the activity ended without Draco finding out. It ended at the bell, so Harry didn't have any time after class to confess. Hermione and Ron caught him.

"Harry…" Ron said.

"I'm sorry," Harry said, "I'm just a coward. Maybe this love will stay unrequited forever…"

For some reason, that very group of small sentences irritated Hermione. This triggered an urge to slap Harry on the face. And so slap him she did.

"Stupid!" she scolded, "What the _hell_ are you sorry for? Grow up! You're 15 years old, for Pete's sake!"

Harry held a hand up to where he had been slapped. It was at that that Hermione realized she overdid it.

"I'm sorry…" Hermione apologized, "I got carried away…"

"No," Harry answered, "_I_ was the **real** coward. _Was_. This next time, I _know _I can't fail. After all, 'the third time is the charm', right?"

"That's right," Ron agreed.

"If I don't get him next period in Defense Against the Dark Arts class…" Harry went on, "I'll _completely_ blow it. It _must_ be the end of that period."

"That's the spirit!" Ron and Hermione said in chorus, "Now, go get him, Harry!"

Defense Against the Dark Arts class came quicker than expected. It was short day, so it _was_ faster. This was good for Harry, because he wanted to confess very terribly.

"Okay, class…" the teacher, Alister Moody, announced.

The rest of the class was extremely interesting. And when I say that, I mean _extremely_. But that is not the point. The class ended, and Harry _knew_ that. He was so caught up in the uplifting lesson that he lost track of time.

_This is it_, he thought. _If I blow it __**this**__ time, Draco won't forgive me. In fact, even now, I think that's how he feels._

Harry walked up to Draco with confidence and pride, when everybody else was gone, of course. It was just free period next period, so Harry had plenty of time. His heart was unstoppably quick, but he didn't want to screw up a third time.

"Malfoy!" he called out to the platinum-blonde haired boy.

"What is it _now_, Potter?" Draco answered angrily.

Draco was at the peak of anger. His eyes were on fire, and Harry could easily see that.

"Well… I, er-" Harry started.

_Great_, he thought, _Draco must be thinking, "I am friggin __**tired**__ of this bastard already!"_

"POTTER!" Draco yelled in rage, "IF YOU DON'T TELL ME **NOW**, I WILL **KILL** YOU, DO YOU HEAR ME? **KILL!!!!**"

"I…" Harry still stuttered, and then he thought.

_That's right,_ Harry said in his head, _I __**can't **__screw this up again, or else Draco will __**kill**__ me._

"Draco!" Harry called him by name.

"Huh? Draco?" Draco sounded baffled.

"Do you want to know _why_ I fled from the dance and Potions class?" Harry started.

"Hell _yeah_, I want to know!" Draco barked.

"Well," Harry started, "It is because I had these feelings that I could not sort out. By running away, I was trying to escape them. Instead of that, though, I only ran into harder, darker emotions. When I saw you and Pansy at the dance… something triggered in me, and…"

"What _are_ you trying to say, Potter?" Draco was increasingly growing impatient.

_This is __**it**_ Harry thought, _It has to be __**now or never.**_

"I… I love you, Draco!" Harry blurted out, "I'm in love with you! I love you so much, I could die for you! _That_ was the unknown feeling I got earlier: _love_! It couldn't _possibly_ be anything else!"

Draco, however, just stood there, utterly dumbfounded. Then he walked off, without saying much to Harry.

"Don't be stupid," Draco replied, "Are you _dunce_ or something? In case you have forgotten, I'm straight. Do you hear me? And last time I checked, we are both _men_. _You_ may be gay, but I am _not_. So find someone else, because I have absolutely _no_ interest in dating other men."

With that, Draco left Harry standing there, darkness slowly consuming his heart. He stood there for about ten seconds, crying furiously, before Ron and Hermione came.

"Harry…" Hermione tried to say something, but Harry only cried.

"I guess it's a given," Harry said through tears, "A straight guy can _only_ love women. It is hard for a gay guy to fall in love with a straight one because the gay one will get severely hurt in the end. Draco is no exception."

And so, Harry, Ron, and Hermione walked back to the Gryffindor common room. Harry carried heavy doubts within him, and wondered if he would _ever_ be able to face Draco in Potions class the next day.


	5. Lingering Doubt

Chapter 5

Lingering Doubt

Harry just sat in the Gryffindor common room, staring at the fire. First he had a crapload of Transfiguration homework. Then he barely passed a madman's test in Charms. And now he was thinking about his undying love for Draco Malfoy and how brutally he rejected it.

"Harry, cheer up, mate!" Ron tried to encourage his best friend, "Don't worry! You'll find a way to endure this. I know you will!"

"You think so?" Harry asked, with a few small tears in his eyes.

"I _know_ so!" Ron said cheerily.

He left the Gryffindor common room, leaving Harry alone. To Harry's surprise, when Ron left, something appeared in the fire. It was an image of Harry's godfather, Sirius Black. He was once an infamous killer, but that reputation left him.

"So," Sirius said, "I heard you got rejected by someone you confessed your love to. Who was it?"

"It was Draco Malfoy," Harry answered back.

"You're pulling my leg!" Sirius laughed, "You _must_ be!"

"But I'm NOT!" Harry growled, and then reverted to a serious but calm tone, "I am _very_ much in love with him. So much, in fact, that I would lay my **life** on the line for him."

"B-but…" Sirius began, "If you're in love with another man, then that would make you-"

"Gay!" Harry finished, "I know, I know. Go ahead and say it – I _know_ I'm gay!"

"Well, anyway," Sirius said, "Good luck with it. I hope it bodes well for you. Hey, maybe he likes you back!"

"Nonsense!" Harry retorted, "He's straight. You hear me? _Straight_! And when I say that, I mean as straight as a friggin stick!"

"Tee hee…" Sirius dazed, "…_Whatever_!"

With that, he disappeared into the ashes.

"What is he _thinking_?" Harry said aloud, since nobody else was there, "After _all_ Draco did just a while ago? Draco could not **possibly** find a legitimate reason to fall in love with me…"

With these thoughts in mind, Harry just sat there, staring at the fire. A similar thing was going on with Draco, except he wasn't as pensive.

"Hah, way to tell them off, Draco!" Crabbe said almost immediately after he and Goyle were told of Draco's "success". They, of course, were in the _Slytherin_ common room.

"Yeah!" Goyle was gleeful, "What the hell is Potter _thinking_, confessing his love to _you_? What a freaking dumbass!"

"I know, right?" Draco said, "If there's one thing that irritates me, it's faggots like _Potter_. Still… he looked really hurt when I said that to him. Even _that_ was harsh. I've got to stop pestering him."

At this, Crabbe and Goyle stopped laughing.

"Draco," Goyle said, "You aren't really… nah."

"What he _meant_ to say," Crabbe carried on, "You aren't really… _in love_ with _Potter_, are you?"

Draco blushed furiously, like a red delicious apple.

"H-hell no!" he replied in haste.

"Of course!" Crabbe and Goyle were far too thick to notice the quickness in Draco's voice. They left Draco alone, because they wanted to pig out in the Great Hall.

"Yeah!" Draco said "in triumph" as soon as he had the Slytherin common room to himself, "I don't need… that… Potter…"

Or _doesn't_ he?

Potions class was next. Harry was aghast, and did not want to go to class. If he did, he feared, he would stain Draco's robes with vomit. But he had to go, because he wanted to get good grades. Talk about Hermione-like!

Snape was there, of course. Go figure.

"Okay, class," he said, "I will be running a small errand for Headmaster Dumbledore. I won't take long, so _do_ try to behave."

With that, Snape left. And when the teacher leaves the classroom with no guardian, that is when the students come out to play. Like a cat and a mouse.

"Harry, why don't you say hi to Draco?" Hermione teased.

"Oh, come now," Harry scoffed, "After what happened yesterday? Not a chance in _hell_!"

"But do it anyway!" Ron encouraged.

"Do it… or we'll _drag_ you there," Hermione threatened.

"Grr… fine," Harry finally gave up, "If it will make you leave me alone, then so be it."

Harry slowly walked up to Draco. He just loved the mere sight of him; he was absolutely _gorgeous_.

"Uh, hi, Draco!" Harry tried to hide his nervousness, barely succeeding in doing so.

Draco, on the other hand, just ignored him.

"Draco-chan doesn't want to talk to _you_," Pansy said, "He's _straight_. Right, Draco-chan?"

"Whatever," was Draco's only reply.

"Draco-chan!!" Pansy whimpered.

"I… don't feel like talking right now," Draco said, getting up.

"Draco!" Harry yelled.

But Draco did not say another word. He left the classroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Gay boys scare him, I think," Pansy spoke as she smirked at Harry, shoving him aside.

When Snape returned, Draco was still not there.

"My goodness," he said, "Where did Mr. Malfoy go?"

"Gay Boy Potter over there," Pansy said, pointing at Harry, "scared him off."

The whole class giggled.

"Sorry to hear that," was all Snape said.

Thus the lesson continued. Its entertainment level was average. When the class ended, Harry bolted out the door and resolved to look for Draco.

"Where's Draco?" Harry asked a group of girls.

"Oh, you mean your _little crush_?" a Hufflepuff girl

"He went to the Gryffindor common room," the Ravenclaw girl next to her said, "Don't know _why_, though, seeing as he's a Slytherin…"

"Thank you very much!" Harry thanked the girls before making a head for Gryffindor Tower. They laughed in a rather feminine way.

_Why?_ Harry thought as he ran, _Why would Draco be doing all of this? He escaped from me, and then he heads to the Gryffindor Tower? I have to find out why… Could it be-?_

Before Harry knew it, however, he had reached the entrance to Gryffindor Tower.

"Draco?" Harry said, "What _ever_ are you doing here?"

"To answer the questions you so desperately want to know," was Draco's answer.

"And how do you know about them?" Harry asked.

"Because…" Draco said, "_I_ was the one that told the whole school you were gay."

"You _did?!?!_" Harry could not believe his ears, "Why would you _do_ something like that, huh? And why on Earth are you ignoring me? Is it because I'm in love with you, but you hate _me_?"

"No," Draco replied, "It is completely the opposite. I avoided you for the reasons _you_ wanted to avoid me. It was _only_ because of the love potion that I fell in love with Pansy. If you already love someone so dearly, and for so long, then the love potion is that less effective."

"Draco!" Harry was amazed. Now he needed to go to the hospital wing to get a hearing check from Madame Pomfrey, "What is this… I don't get a clue!"

But of course, Harry had a general idea of what Draco wanted to say.

"I… I…" Draco stuttered, "You feelings for me are _not_ unrequited. I love you as you love me, in every which way."

"???" Harry was bewildered. _Draco_, a straight guy, falling in love with _him_?

"I have really loved you since our lost, stranded eyes met," Draco went on, "From then on, I had a feeling we could, at the very least, be friends. But I thought you would hate me, so I kept my 'unrequited love' in the dark, all this time. And here we are, in love with each other."

Those words, those calming, gentle words… Harry had to hear more. But as if on instinct, he flew like a dove into Draco's arms. Those arms held him so tightly, as if seeking to protect him from all harm…

"Draco!" tears gracefully flowed out of Harry's emerald eyes, "I… didn't know! I had no idea… that we… love each other!"

"It's okay now, my love," Draco calmed Harry down a little, "Your love for me is now mutual. Because I love you, it is mutual in every way… In degrees… In everything… Harry…"

"Draco…"

The two young male wizards gazed into each other's eyes as if they were seeing the aurora borealis right in front of them. But what they were seeing in front of them was something yet more beautiful. As fate would dictate it, their faces moved closer and closer together. Then, like the Virgin Mary's hand to her children, their lips found their way to each other. This kiss… it was like nothing either of the two had ever experienced before. It engulfed them like a forest fire consuming the woods. It held Draco and Harry together well beyond Gorilla Glue's strength. They were consumed by each other's breath when suddenly, Draco broke it.

"I want to love you…" he whispered.

"Now we are an official couple…" Harry whispered back.

The two entangled themselves in another kiss. It was not a make-out session, just a pure white kiss. They stood there, going to their own reality, not really giving a damn what other people would think about their gay relationship.


	6. Consummation

Chapter 6

Consummation

Draco and Harry have at last confessed their love for each other. They have even kissed. And since they don't give a rat's ass about who finds out, it is natural that the whole school knows of their relationship.

"Hey, hey," a Slytherin girl said to another one, "Look at them."

Draco and Harry were walking down the hall, wrapping their arms around each other's arms. Everyone, and I mean _everyone_, saw them. Every student, every teacher, every animal. There was not one pair of eyes that didn't at least catch a glimpse. What's more, they were open about it.

"Yeah, I know," the other Slytherin girl said, "Who'd thought that two rivals would become lovers?"

"They make a rather cute couple, though!" a third Slytherin said.

Draco and Harry barely had time to themselves when a huge mob of yaoi-crazed fangirls of all Houses rushed to the young couple.

"Hey!" a first-year Hufflepuff cried, "You two are a couple, right?"

"Well, yeah," Draco answered, "In case you haven't noticed, we are linking arms romantically. So, yeah, I think we _are_."

"Then," the Hufflepuff continued, "Have you two 'consummated your love' yet?"

At "consummated their love", Draco gaped. Harry, though, looked clueless. And the Hufflepuff girl knew that Harry thought her words were in Chinese.

"Have you two had sex yet?" an anonymous Ravenclaw yelled from the crowd.

And then Harry knew.

"I- well, er… that is…" Harry was at a loss for words, "Uh…"

"No," Draco said for him, "We're both still virgins. Right, Harry?"

"Yeah!" Harry yelled at the crowd, "Neither of us had ever had sex before – with anyone."

"Are you going to do it soon?" a Gryffindor called out.

"Where are you going to do it?" another Gryffindor, who seemed to be the caller's friend, shouted, "There aren't too many places at Hogwarts for that kind of thing."

"Whatever," Draco said in response, "We'll find a way."

At that, the mob separated. They went to class, as all good little students must.

"Time for Potions class," Harry said.

Still with arms around each other, Draco and Harry walked into the terror that was Potions class. They were greeted by a bombardment of questions by both boys and girls.

"So, when are you going to do it?"

"Where do you plan to do it?"

"When did you first confess your love for each other?"

"What was Professor Flitwick's homework last night?"

It was all too much for them in reality. But they managed to fight the ongoing questions, answering any that weren't related to sex.

With pride in them, Draco and Harry moved from class to class in earnest. They were loaded with inquiry as they moved along the day, but they did not care. All they cared about were friends, family, their futures, and each other. Finally, after a long day, it was over. They had the rest of the day to themselves, with nothing but the school and one another. But they still had to go to their respective Towers.

"Goodbye, my love," Harry said to his boyfriend.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Draco replied back.

As a temporary farewell, they lightly kissed each other. Then they separated, and Harry went to Gryffindor Tower while Draco went to Slytherin Tower. When Harry arrived in the Gryffindor common room, everyone, including Hermione and Ron, greeted him kindly.

"Hey!" Ron said, giving Harry a high five.

"Congratulations!" Hermione said, "I can't believe Draco is finally your boyfriend, Harry!"

Then the fire appeared to form into something. It was Sirius.

"Harry!" Sirius said, "See? I _knew_ he'd fall in love with you, Harry!"

"Yeah, I guess," Harry said, "I'm sorry I doubted you."

"Hey, hey," Sirius spoke, "You don't need to apologize! Just be happy that the man you love loves you back."

"You're right!" Harry perked up as Sirius disappeared from the fire.

Within the next few days, to Harry's dismay, he hardly had time to see Draco. Their schedules got changed, and they had absolutely _no_ classes together. The only time they would see each other is in the passing periods between Potions and Divination and between Transfiguration and Charms. This didn't stop the two from loving one another more than Romeo and Juliet, however. The fact that their significant other existed was enough. Sort of.

It was break time. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were chilling out in the Gryffindor common room as usual.

"Hey, Harry," Hermione said to Harry, "I have a good idea of a place where you and Draco can 'consummate your love'!"

"Really?" Harry was excited, "Where?"

"There is a room not far from Dumbledore's office," Hermione suggested, "It seems it was _made_ for that type of thing, with its king-sized fluffy bed and all. Go there."

But Harry just gazed at the floor.

"I don't think I'm prepared," Harry answered, "I'm still a virgin, you know."

"And so are we," Hermione replied back, "Do you want to make your love 'official' or not?"

"He doesn't have to force himself, Hermione," Ron cut in, "I mean, he's never done it before! Why are you so set on Draco and Harry having sex, anyway?"

"Well…" Hermione started, and then she was interrupted by Harry's standing up.

"No," Harry began to say, "Hermione's right, Ron. If Draco and I do it, then we will be nigh inseparable. Right?"

"Yeah!" Hermione cheered, "Go get 'em, Harry!"

_**!!!!WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING WARNING!!!!**_

_**THIS NEXT PART CONTAINS SEX BETWEEN TWO MEN. IF THIS ISN'T YOUR THING, GIT THE HELL OUT NOW. ALSO, DON'T ALLOW MINORS TO READ IT, UNLESS YOU JUST DON'T CARE.**_

The rest of the day went by rather slowly, seeing as Harry and Draco didn't see each other for the rest of the day. But now that the school hours came to an end, Draco and Harry now had the day to themselves.

"Hey, Draco?" Harry said to his lover.

"What is it, my sweet?" Draco spoke in response.

"Do you want to do it with me _that_ bad?" Harry queried.

"Dearest," Draco began to answer, "I want to do it with you so bad that I wonder if I could live with my virginity."

"I know of a place," Harry said.

Draco's ears perked up.

"Really? Where?"

"We're right in front of it, actually…"

"But… are you ready?" Draco questioned, "Can you take the pain it may give you?"

"Yes," was Harry's answer, "If it is done by you, I can die of harsh pain for you."

"Then…" Draco started, "If you are _truly_ ready to consummate our love, let's do it."

"Yes…" Harry dozed off.

With that, the two entered the cozy, heavenly room. Harry used a spell so powerful on the door that he was confident that not even Dumbledore himself could find it. Draco was the first to completely undress. It took Harry a while.

"What's the matter, Harry?" Draco was worried.

"No, it's nothing," was Harry's reply.

With that, Harry revealed his slender, wondrous body. Draco's was extremely muscular, and Harry wondered if he was a secretly a bodybuilder or something.

After a few words, Draco and Harry got on the bed.

"Let's do this," Draco said.

With that, Draco began his advance by squeezing Harry's erection from behind. It caused Harry to whimper a little, but it really wasn't much to worry about. He started to suckle at Harry's neck, leaving a huge hickey there. Furthermore, while still doing the above mentioned, he took two fingers from his free hand and slicked them into Harry's fine, thin body. Harry cried even more, but it was barely even close to orgasm.

"Harry…" Draco asked, "Can I go on?"

"Go… ahead…" Harry gave consent.

"Very well," Draco nodded, "I won't use my fingers anymore…"

At those words, Draco got up and took his own erection. With it he replaced the two previous fingers. Now Harry couldn't really take anymore; he has already reached the state of orgasm. He cried Draco's name several times over. Like a crescendo in a peaceful jazz song, the cries got louder and louder. But as promised, if it was for his lover, he was willing to do anything.

"Are you all right, Harry?" Draco said from behind.

"Yes…" Harry managed to say, "Keep going…"

And so Draco kept going. He went even deeper in Harry, and the two lost themselves in each other. From then until night, they laid there, making love and losing their virginity. Nothing could get in their way… They were unstoppable…


	7. One With You

Chapter 7

One With You

As Harry and Draco were entangled in each other's love, Draco spoke to Harry.

"Harry, my dearest…" he said.

"W-what?" Harry uttered under pain.

"You _truly_ love me, right?" Draco questioned.

"Draco-chan," Harry said, "I love you so much that there is nothing I wouldn't do for you."

"Then… Do you want to be a part of my life forever?" Draco began.

"What is that?" Harry queried.

At this, Draco managed to reach to his robes, which were on the floor, for something. When he took that something out, Harry was astonished.

"Is…" Harry spoke in bewilderment, "Is that what I _think_ it is?"

"Yes," Draco stated, "This is… an engagement ring. Shall I put it on your left ring finger?"

"Do that now!" Harry said in an orgasmic voice.

Draco began to do just that. Still inside Harry, from behind he took the other boy's delicate, supple left hand. The ring finger on that hand was so beautiful that it could repair a cracked mirror. Very slowly but surely, Draco slid the ring on the dainty finger with his right hand. In doing this he wrapped his right arm around Harry like a blanket over a newly-born child. The ring's white gold coruscated more vividly than the sun did to pure crystals, even in the dark room they were in.

"Harry…" Draco continued, "Do the same to me with this ring." He handed a matching ring to Harry.

"Y…yes…" Harry could barely speak, but that did not stop him from doing what Draco told him to do. Then Draco took off the Slytherin ring from his right ring finger and put them in his robes. The new ring was as glistening as Harry's.

"We'll get married," Draco declared, "right after the end of the year."

"We shall…" Harry agreed, "That is in about two months…"

Harry turned around, so that he touched his lips to Draco's. They were furious yet gentle in how they handled each other for the rest of the night. But just when they thought their orgasms could not rise anymore, they heard a nearly screeching voice. It belonged to Dumbledore.

"HARRY POTTER!!!!" he hollered.

"Uh-oh," Draco worried. At that, he immediately left the warm felicity that was Harry's body. Harry yelped in pain.

"Draco-chan!" Harry whimpered a little.

"Get dressed and Apparate!" Draco ordered, "If he finds us as we are now, we might not d w

Harry easily knew how to do the first, make no mistake of that. However, the latter was not that simple. Still, Harry was willing to do whatever his new fiancé wanted. As a result, he quickly clothed himself. Holding hands, they Apparated out of the room together. As soon as they were gone; Dumbledore; Minerva McGonagall, the Headmistress of Hogwarts; Argus Filch, Hogwarts's caretaker; and his cat, Mrs. Norris; were all there.

"Hmm…" Filch pondered, "There has been some _suspicious_ activity going on here. Don't _you_ think so, Headmasters?"

"Yes," Professor McGonagall said in answer, and then turned to Dumbledore, "But who do you suppose has done it, Albus?"

"I don't know," Dumbledore replied, "No, not even _I_ do…"

Meanwhile, in the Gryffindor common room, Harry just arrived there. To his amazement (not really), every Gryffindor in Hogwarts, even the first-years, was waiting for him.

"So what happened?" Hermione asked as soon as she saw Harry, along with the others.

"Did you and Draco 'do the deed'?" Ron questioned.

To that, Harry did not speak. Instead, he nodded his head.

"OH MY FRIGGIN GOD!!!!" Colin Creevey, a particularly huge Harry Potter fanatic, cried, "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! HARRY POTTER IS NOT A VIRGIN ANYMORE!!!! AND HE LOST IT TO DRACO MALFOY, OF ALL PEOPLE!!!! HOLY SH!!"

"That's not all," Harry said. He showed his left ring finger for all to see, which contained the wondrous white gold ring that Draco endowed him with.

"No freaking way…" Ron gaped.

"He _proposed_?!" Hermione was, too, flabbergasted, "You're going to _marry _him?"

"Well, yes," Harry said, "Isn't that what rings on the left fingers usually _mean_?"

"Yeah, but…" Ron spoke, was quiet for a while, and then spoke again, "When are you going to get married?"

"By the end of this year, after we all graduate," was Harry's reply.

"Wow!!" everyone cooed in chorus.

Well, when I said that every Gryffindor was there, I didn't _really_ mean it. But now I do. For Fred and George Weasley walked upon this awesome event.

"Cool move, Harry!" Fred gave Harry a high five, as George did the same.

"Fred? George?" Ron was astounded, "What are _you_ guys doing here? You graduated two years ago."

"Well," George began to say, "We can't miss the great Harry Potter's wedding, now can we?"

"Dumbledore's gonna kick your ass when he finds out, you know," Hermione said to the twins.

"Anyway," Fred said, ignoring Hermione, "That's awesome you two finally consummated your love! Everyone else in this room is still a virgin, in case you're wondering."

At those words, Harry blushed.

"I hope the wedding is awesome!" Fred and George said together, "Not that I doubt it will be…"

With that, the twins swiftly left the Gryffindor common room.

"Let's go to bed," Harry proposed.

"Let's," Hermione and Ron agreed, "It's getting very late."

And so, the good little Gryffindors went to bed. Harry slept peacefully, without disturbance.

The same bode for Draco. He was having good dreams about his life with his future husband. In that dream, they even had their adopted kids with them. Ron and Hermione even had their kids as well. Everyone was getting along very well.

Draco woke up, fresh and new, in the morning. He did the 4 "S's" – sh, shower, shave, and shine. Well, he really had nothing to shine, so he left that part out. When he left the boys' dormitories, he was greeted by Crabbe and Goyle, his two closest peeps.

"Good morning!" he smiled.

"Oh, Draco!" Crabbe said with a trifle of mourn in his voice, "It's terrible!"

"What is it?" Draco's smile dropped, but did not fully revert to a frown.

"Granger appeared in front of the Slytherin common room," Goyle continued, "with this news : 'Harry is gone! We looked for him everywhere, but he is nowhere to be found! Even Dumbledore could not locate him!'"

"What?" now Draco was suddenly worried.


End file.
